A protocol has been developed using RT-PCR (reverse transcriptase polymerase chain reaction) with nested synthetic oligomers to detect Feline Infectious Peritonitis (FIP) viral RNA and to distinguish it from Feline Enteric Corona Virus (FECV) RNA. Since it is thought that a mutation in FECV is the source of the FIP virus, this technique is important to indicate the presence of the mostly fatal FIP virus alone. It can also give the veterinarian an indication of a potential FIP outbreak and a method for eliminating the virus from catteries relied on by NIH investigators. Many samples have been processed using this protocol to assist NIH facilities in eradication of this pathogen and for evaluating the efficacy of this methodology for epidemiological studies. - FIP, FECV, RT-PCR, RNA, feline, viral, outbreak